Night at the Club
by Sufferer's Descendant
Summary: Roxy Lalonde heads out for a night at the club. Roxy/Dirk


"Roxy...Roxy..." A deep voice rumbled, shaking the unconscious Roxy Lalonde in the attempt to wake her from her inebriated slumber. "Wake up, beautiful..." that voice murmured again, shaking harder this time around.

Exhausted and tired, she wasn't likely to wake up anytime soon. She had quite a few drinks and being here in a warm bed with someone to cling to, she wasn't likely to let go.

~ Earlier ~

Roxy seated herself at the bar of a club, music stirring in the background that accompanied the sounds of people laughing, drinking, and dancing even. A DJ's voice rumbled over the sound of all, announcing songs and dedications for people that were apparently guests who frequented the club.

She turned around to look, a crowd of girls and guys crowded around the DJ's stand. The DJ, himself, was rather attractive in her mind but she wouldn't ever work up the courage to go up to him and try her hand at seduction. Not with that crowd surrounding the booth, despite it's height off the ground.

The flaxen haired male that ran it looked no older than his earlier twenties, if that, from this distance. His face was stoic, his eyes were hidden by kamina shades. That annoyed her but she shrugged it off and turned back to the bar, ordering a drink.

The bartender set a bright pink, purple, and orange drink before her in a tall glass, an small umbrella sitting the top of it. There was a cherry that had been run through by said umbrella, though she paid it no mind as she sipped on her drink. Roxy Lalonde wouldn't be taking anyone home tonight, it seemed. She was pretty enough, dressed up in her normal club outfit. Though she was missing her usual scarf, seeing as it had been ruined and need to be washed, she had left it at home this time.

That deep voice rattled something off about taking a break and a mix was set to play on it's own automatically without having to be monitored.

Your name is Dirk Strider, your occupation is a club DJ that worked seven nights a week, all night long until the bar closed up at dawn. You had worked a split shift today and it was about over, your replacement would arrive soon and you could hardly wait to get off of work.

Most probably wouldn't call what you do work, but it's harder and hotter than anyone could ever imagine. While you get to look at all the eyecandy that comes through, being fawned over by girls and guys is not your thing. You don't mind it, but it's never been your style.

You don't like to play around with random girls, though there have been a few times you've taken one home for some release when you were on edge from not having the kind of attention your body craved.  
One-night stands was certainly not your style but you weren't above having them, it was generally a mutual agreement between yourself and your partner.

You never thought about the consequences, you made sure you were safe before taking someone to a bed. Not your bed, certainly no one here had seen your home. It was your private location where no one would be able to find you, ever. The only one's who had visited were the few friends you had made over the years, though they had at one time, tried to seek sexual relationships with you. You had turned them down, you weren't willing to invest emotionally in a relationship when you knew that it could go awry.

You had considered the possibilities of sexual relations with them, just never relationships. You weren't going to give your heart away to a complete stranger, you were waiting for one person. One that you wanted to spend your life with, if that person ever made it into your life. You were beginning to doubt it, but you weren't one to push things along. Patience had always been your friend, though your patience was wearing thin with waiting.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a platinum blonde woman, one who had seated herself at the bar before turning to look your way. It seemed as though your whole world just screeched to a halt, leaving your senses reeling though it barely showed on your face. You just kept playing songs at request, naming the songs, and calling out dedications whenever they were demanded once a song ended.

You had maybe ten minutes left before you were scheduled to get off, she wouldn't leave in that short amount of time. You didn't think she would, she just got here.

When your ten minutes were up, you announced your leave and set up a mix to play before taking your headphones off and set them down for the next DJ. You made your way to the bar, ordering a drink as you seated yourself next to the girl. You didn't know whether or not that this would work, but you hoped to hell it would and there was only one way to find out.

You turned your head towards her, she was more breath-taking up close than she had been from the view he'd gotten from the distance. You never felt nervous or unsure, but there was a first time for everything. You took a drink from your glass, greeting her with a passive gesture and a few words.

Her smile said it all, it seemed as though you had found your diamond in the rough and hoped that you weren't wrong about her. Was Lady Luck on your side tonight? You chose to believe that she was and you wouldn't miss this opportunity that you were granted.

The night seemed to pass in a blur, you and the mysterious girl flirted for awhile, talked, and conversed about random subjects.

Before you knew it, you had left with the one who had called herself Roxy Lalonde. You introduced yourself in turn after she introduced herself.

Your fingers were laced through hers, leading her to your car. You were glad that you had taken the better of your two cars tonight, a black corvette with heavily tinted windows so that no one saw in. You helped her into the car and got in, there would be no hotel tonight. You would take her to your house, though you only just met. You had the feel that she was the one, you would treat her well..if she stayed with you. If not, it would be a night worth remembering. Even in your haze of lust, alcohol, and desire, you wouldn't forget this night. Ever.

Things seemed to pass all too fast once you got her to your home, you lived far out on the outskirts of town in the countryside. You weren't far from town but you weren't close enough to be able to hear much of the din that it made while you were there.

Both of you had just started out conversing, though she had initiated the first kiss in your home. You weren't sure what all was going on, but you liked it. It wasn't too long before you ended up in bed with the girl, sampling her body before you took her. Even if you were in a hurry, you took the time to be safe about it all, not wanting to ruin her life by getting her pregnant. The thought of her carrying your children...made your heart race, but that was not something you were going to discuss.

The night passed fairly quickly, the both of you had passed out after several rounds. When you woke, she was snuggled against your side, her legs tangled with yours, her arms encasing your torso.

It was nearly time for you to get up, you tried pulling yourself away without waking her though she just clung all the tighter. Your body was stiff and sore from your previous..activities, though it had been nice indulging in it. You sighed and shook her gently. "Roxy...Roxy..." you murmured in your deep timbre of a voice, frowning when she didn't stir.

"Wake up, beautiful..." you murmured, moving shake her harder this time to no avail. Sighing, you give up and just settle in to wait for her to wake up.. 


End file.
